otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - August 2002
Reports confirm: Storms decreasing on Earth Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Aug 01 13:30:20 3002 PROSPERITY POINT, SOL SYSTEM - Scientists currently stationed aboard Prosperity Point near Earth are confirming that the horrific storms that have ravaged the Earth's surface for nearly two years are diminishing.Doctor Heinrich Dantweller of the Elysium Atmospheric Institute said today that all indications are consistent with reduced turmoil as the planet's atmosphere attempts to regulate itself."Sensors are penetrating the cloud cover with increased regularity," Dantweller said, "and we are beginning to make daily contact with the submarine colonies where civilization continues to survive."However, those sensor scans show that, although most life on Earth appears to have been decimated by the plasma bomb blasts of 3000, some scatterings of civilization remain in some of the higher mountain areas."It would be premature to release further details at this time," Dantweller said. Rumour: Odari backer for new Grimlahd venture? Posted By: Roach Article: AUGUST02-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Thu Aug 01 15:59:12 3002 IKIKIR, ODARI - A whisper heard in the Guild hall today... a large klax transfer into a new account. The word in the marketplace is, the money is destined for Grimlahd to fund some new project. Details are unclear at this stage. Odarite Merchants Guild officials were unavailable for comment. At least one survivor in Luna blast Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Aug 01 16:59:14 3002 LUNAR CITY, LUNA - Sources on Luna are reporting that rescuers have encountered at least one survivor - but perhaps as many as three - of the blast that destroyed a top secret cloning facility soon after the assassination of President Jeffrey Kalson.Al Mercer, one of the rescue effort coordinators, said, "The team has reached a pocket in the debris where they've found a survivor, and we've heard there might be a couple more further in."More as the effort continues. Preacher seeks aliens for his flock Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Aug 01 17:09:50 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - The Rev. Lucas Perrine, who for twenty years has served as spiritual leader of Bradbury Baptist Church in Hesperia, with a congregation of 218, has a new calling.Perrine, 47, will soon embark on a personal crusade to convert aliens to his faith."At the very least, I want to make these people aware of their spiritual nature, even if I cannot make them into pure and devout Christians," Perrine told INN. "They are not men, they are not human, and therefore I suspect the gates of Heaven are closed to them, but that does not mean they should be creatures without faith." Mauthus: Give it up preacher Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Aug 01 17:16:22 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus offered some advice to Rev. Lucas Perrine:"Don't waste your time, Reverend. It's like teaching a Nall to smile. It wastes your time and annoys the Nall."Mauthus said Perrine's services could be better used on worlds like Quaquan or Luna, where heathens run amok in bountiful numbers without having to thrust the preacher into an unhealthy association with aliens."I just think it's a better idea to try to save souls worth saving, and not bother with the ones that should be flushed down a toilet anyway," Mauthus said. Frog Flock Opens Doors Posted By: Colchek Article: AUGUST02-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Thu Aug 01 19:11:23 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Reverend Mir'trath of the First United Methodist Church of Ganymede extended an offer for Reverend Lucas Perrine to pay a visit to his flock."Our doors are always open to the children of God. The house of God takes many forms, but it is His house, and all are welcome."Newly opened in a recently restored church building from old Torricelli, the church currently has a membership of well over 500. Apex critically ill Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Thu Aug 01 19:43:54 3002 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Apex Oothreg Bantalbal, the leader of Grimlahd who has been in seclusion for more than a month, is reported to be in grave condition, suffering from a life-threatening neurological disease known as galkrathum, roughly translated to Terran Standard as "Night's Silence."The disease, a rarity among Zangali, is a cruel and debilitating ailment that leaves its victims trembling, disconcerted, and often falling into lapses of unconsciousness and muteness.It is usually fatal in Zangali as old as the Apex, but even if he survives, it is unlikely he could continue to serve in competent capacity as leader of the Circle.An official announcement of Bantalbal's retirement is expected within days. E!RN: TLL's Twin Toll of Terror Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUGUST02-8 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Thu Aug 01 22:08:15 3002 Valsho, Antimone: The quiet of the Valsho night was broken on Tuesday as two shots rang out on the overlook, above the city of Valsho. Both shots hit their mark, and when it was over, two Antimone Militia officers lay dead. The brutality of the attack leaves the Antimone Militia suspecting the Timonae Liberation League of the attack. Several months ago, there was a similar attack, again causing two fatalities of Militia officers. It is unknown if the same shooter was responsible. Although the shooter escaped in both cases, there were no witnesses to describe the person firing the shots this time. The caliber of the rifle used was also different, this time apparently that of a Walther WA2652 rifle. The earlier attack was made by an H&K SL8 weapon. <>=- Special Guest Report -=<>=- E!RN: Antimone -=<>E!RN: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? Support For Ailing Apex Posted By: Garbage Article: AUGUST02-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Thu Aug 01 23:10:02 3002 The Grimlahd government has issued a statement concerning the current condition of Apex Oothreg Bantalbal, recently diagnosed with the lethal galkrathum disease. "Apex Oothreg Bantalbal is very seriously ill, and in his absence the Circle will be temporarily expanding its administrative role to cover those duties normally carried out by the Apex. A brief ceremony to show solidarity with him in this time will be held in the Temple Zanitriva in the Zangali quarter of Akril at 8pm Concordance Standard Time tomorrow. Those not able to attend who still wish to send their encouragement can send messages to pda #16798." An Evening A Bagel and A Minervanaut Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUGUST02-10 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Aug 03 17:15:33 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR Monday 29 July 3002Two months ago a young man was on an adventure, the kind which comes only once in a life time of life times. Past the darkest of veils, beyond the shadows of Nocturn, through to another universe. Not another sector, not another galaxy, but beyond even that, shattering the boundaries between one realm and another. A place where the law of gravity was as stable as the stock exchange, a Hegemony never before met, a rescue upon a Dyson Sphere, and the return to a mysterious station entwinded with the legends of Sanctuary.The end of this story is well known, splashed across the screamsheets in funeral headlines. The breaking up of a starship crew, a valiant name no longer with a future, the ship itself up on the auction block, history to be sold to the highest bidder.But what is not as well known is that the Minerva was also a place to live, to learn and to grow up. All this, for a young man called Newt."I'd get outta bed, get dressed and then went off to train with the marines ..." That is how Newt's day often began, first shift, bright and early. An Ungstiri, the type of person whose competence is measured before one's age, in a starsailing school, in a program that resembled the apprenticeships of days long gone by. After the morning's drill his learning was straightforward and pragmatic. Starship systems under the tutalage of one of the Minerva's engineers, mathematics and navigation beneath the late Colonel Porter's careful watch. Those who can lay claim to flying that historic ship can be counted upon one's fingers. Certainly different from being a rockhopper jockey, as lads his age are just beginning to learn here at home."Nah. She was different. Bigger but still pretty fast with the acceleration. It was very cool." His smile was a true one, remembering.Social studies were done first hand. Meeting foreign dignataries and befriending alien mechanics upon Comorro Station. And of course, his spare time spent writing letters home, to his Mother, which were eventually carried back in the company of Ungstir's own Ambassador.But it was not a pleasure cruise. And he might have been the smallest of the Minerva's crew, but he fought too, to return to her, through the otherworld ring, through the destruction of the far reaching Argo, past a world where the normal laws of physics did not hold true."My friends were there and stuff and it was the ship I was originally on." Newt spoke reflectively, of what it meant to be part of that crew. "Everyone kinda looked out for everyone else."Everyone kind of looked out for everyone else. "I thought we did really well coming back in the one piece and all. We didn't make any enemies and we made at least one friend. We found new worlds like the Dyson Sphere and The Hedgemony and there was a frozen planet as well as the one with the whacky grav. Then we found those Demarians ..." Everyone kind of looked out for everyone else. It is something an ungstiri can't help but understand. And so, it seems did the Minerva's commander."He was cool. He let me join the Minerva crew. If it wasn't for him I'd never have had gone exploring and stuff. It sucked that he hadda die to open up the last ring. I reckon he wanned to do more exploring like I do."The end of this story you already know."We got all fired." One could not help but hear the ring of hurt in those words.It is almost time for for fourth shift to change over to first, and in the small cafe a young man, known just as Newt, is finishing a french cruller, once again alone. And yet, there is something about him. Strong, capable, but also something rarely known, here within the carven halls of Resilience.He has the shadow of an orphan.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Minerva - Fact or Fiction? Part 1 Posted By: 4 Article: AUGUST02-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Aug 04 10:03:22 3002 Concordance Station - It has now been a month since the return of the Minerva to Normalspace and many of the events surrounding her mission remain a mystery. So far every attempt at soliciting information on the Minerva's voyage has resulted in less then satisfactory results. The initial debriefing was in fact a fiasco. The Minervonauts, led by First Officer Deidre Staunton, shunned Oswald Cottington, the famed builder of Concordance Station and the VES's founder and proceeded to angrily resign and storm out of the debriefing. Their actions resulted in the disbanding of the VES and was soon followed by the kidnapping of two cryogenically frozen crewman by First Officer Dierdre Staunton and Chief Medical Officer Marlan Raxin. The location of these two crewman and their kidnappers is still unknown. And now, as the restrictions that kept civilian observers silent lift, we are getting new accounts of just what happened on that historic voyage.But just how much of what we, the public, have been told are we to believe? If we are to believe the Minervonauts, the Kamir and Hivers were both destroyed in a climactic final battle on Nocturn. The Minerva's own crew as well as several dozen marines present for this final battle. If we believe the Minevonauts we are also to assume that the Minerva's Commanding Officer, David Ransom Porter, heroically sacrified himself to get his crew home, But now reports coming from a civilian observer upon the vessel say otherwise. Henry Lee, a part of the Minerva's civilian observer program in a conference held yesterday upon Concordance station shed new light into the death of Colonel David Ransom Porter, the Minerva's Commanding Officer. David Ransom Porter, a man who was received acclaims this last month for the role he played in the Minerva's return to Normalspace was described by Mr. Lee as "inhuman, He became one of the Hivers, or one of the Kamir." Minerva - Fact or Fiction? Part 2 Posted By: 4 Article: AUGUST02-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Aug 04 10:03:52 3002 If we are to believe this startling revelation then are we not also to doubt the death of the Hivers and Kamir? How many others might be among us who might be becoming Hivers or Kamir? Why have our doctors not been informed as to the warning signs, why has the public been kept at the dark about this? And just how much more may have happened of which we are still unaware. All these questions bring us back to one source, the Minervonauts themselves. How much do we know about the individuals that some now hail as heroes? As I write this, two members of the crew are wanted criminals, a third has already been convicted of murdering a fellow crewmen and a fourth, a marine assigned to the Minerva, has been implicated in a plot to introduce a deadly virus into the Demarian population. Their actions since their return have been anything but heroic, at best their actions have been in complete disregard to the VES' mission of collecting and sharing knowledge and have, at worst, been criminal.And now as the veil of silence that has kept those who participated as civilian observers lifts even more startling facts are coming to light. In that same conference held last night it was reported that the Colonel Porter opened the final ring leading back to our universe with the knowledge that Lord Fagin, the ancient pirate king that once ruled Tomin Kora and the worlds of a realm known as Fagin's Riches, would be using the ring to facilitate his return to Normalspace. Was this act a responsible one? Who was Colonel David Ransom Porter and his crew loyal to? And what motivated his sacrifice if he knew the outcome of his actions? Did his condition play a role in the decision? Why has the government of Concordance Station and Oswald Cottington not ensured that the public knew these facts, surely they were aware. These are the questions we must ask ourselves. When the story of the Minerva is told will it be a tale of heroism and sacrifice or one of deceit and ulterior motives? Are we to trust the Minervonauts or the civilian observers who traveled with them, in fact, can we trust any of them? Until the whole story is told, this reporter feels it will be impossible to tell Minerva fact, from fiction. CDF announces manhunt initiative Posted By: Gadget Article: AUGUST02-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Aug 04 13:19:48 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Early Sunday morning brought word of a law enforcement initiative to "route, hunt down, and bring to justice" the two VES members who stand accused of the kidnapping of fellow crewmen Vasya and Cross. That's according to Guard Sergeant Byron Calamarino, who stood before a podium and delivered an adamant press release."Not only do we want to set an example for all would-be criminals in the future, we will not tolerate support for such a heinous act." It is believed that Sergeant Calamarino was referring to Henry Lee's lecture to the public yesterday, in which the liberal arts professor expressed sympathy for the actions of Colonel Diedre Staunton and Corporal Marlan Raxin. Continued Calamarino, "Kidnapping is kidnapping is kidnapping."While the details of the plan are being kept confidential, Sergeant Calamarino confirmed intentions of Concordance Defense Force assets heading off-station in their investigation. "I don't expect foreign governments to object. After all, they shouldn't have anything to hide." Forgotten freighter frightens fighting financial fish Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Aug 05 12:13:27 3002 It was reported late last night that the chief stock holder of one of the G'ahnli Navy's Debt Collector Class Destroyers, Borono, was injured during an inspection of a derelict freighter near Concordance station. The Destroyer Galub was flying an escort mission for a privately owned freighter delievering supplies to the station while it was underway. The derelict craft was picked up on long range scanners, and the Galub was sent to investigate, along with the TEC owned barge, The Majestic. Investigations rapidly turned sour, however, once a timed explosive device was unitentionally set off by the boarding party. All members of the team escaped the vessel before it detonated, however Borono received damage to his G'ahnli space suit, and quickly lost water. Rapid action by the crews of the Majestic and Galub made possible the saving of the floundering flounder. Borono is reported to be recovering aboard the Galub at this time.The derelict vessel, reportedly named the Hell's Belle, was apparently attacked by pirates many years ago. Little more than that coule be discerned by the boarding crew before the vessel was destroyed. Though it is thought that the vessel may have been a smuggling ship that under investigation on Sivad some 10 years agos. CAPTURED! Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUGUST02-15 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Aug 05 13:04:03 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The quiet of the morning shift at New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing was broken in today's early hours, as the ductwork predators struck again. After a week of quiet they struck again, this time deep in the materials research and development labs of Ungstir's major mining collective.While the details are still under investigation, it appears two of the animals, now identified as 'laaskavolks', broke into a New Murmansk workshop and found themselves with no way to get back out. Eventually subdued, they are now being held in a pair of modified cargo containers, sequestered appropriately in one of New Murmansk's hazardous materials warehouses. While still alive, both creatures were badly hurt in capture. A general call has gone out for interested zoologists and xenobiolgists, to examine and treat these rare and once extinct beasts.With each day more and more is known about the predators which have moved into Resilience. They were the children of the late paleobiologist Doctor A. Lorgnann, who seems to have enlisted the aid of the Sivadian corporation A New Dawn to create four of these ancient creatures from scraps of DNA discovered in a Youngstir ice fragment. The good doctor should have read his history books. Fierce native predators from the mountains of the original Ungstiri homeworld, they defied capture and prevented expansion into their terretory right up till Youngster's last days. With two smaller laaskavolks still on the loose, the fate of these dangerous hunters is still undetermined. While considered too dangerous to let live by some, others believe that an animal once made extinct by the destruction of Youngster should not be driven into extinction a second time by Younsgter's descendents. Civilian ship missing Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Tue Aug 06 00:08:48 3002 OVERLOOK MESA, VAL SHOHOB - A Martian exploration vessel, a jumpsail ship called the Caravel, was reported overdue from a survey mission to Nocturn.The ship was last seen two days ago using the OtherSpace Ring near Val Shohob to reach the site of the final showdown between the Kamir and the Ri'Kammi Hive Mind.A squadron of jumpsail-fitted Stinger fighters are being dispatched Wednesday morning from Nova Genesis, the Concordance Defense Force training outpost on Val Shohob, to determine the Caravel's fate. Concordance experiencing population "explosion" Posted By: Gadget Article: AUGUST02-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Aug 06 00:36:49 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - According to an environmental census taken by the Department of General Affairs of Concordance Station Engineering Services, the animal population of the space station is suffering a marked increase. "This was predicted," commented GA Supervisor Ramachim. "creatures are well into their annual breeding cycles, but this time their numbers are finally high enough to put a dent in the scale."Scientists with Concordance Station Medical Services confirm that if the expansion is left unchecked, the animal population will experience a sharp rise, then decline over the course of this decade. "We call them crashes," said David Branston, a second year postdoctoral fellow with the Concordance Medical Bay. "It's inevitable. When the environment can't support the animals anymore, they die out in masses."Classified as unhealthy to the ecosystem, these "unavoidable" population crashes have been viewed with skepticism from some government officials. "We can go forward with selective culling of pregnant animals," stated Dr. Richard Cecilia, Director of Environmental Affairs with CSES. "In certain extreme cases, abortions and pattern sterilization are also options." RING TO NOCTURN EXPLODES! Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Tue Aug 06 12:37:05 3002 NOVA GENESIS, VAL SHOHOB - The OtherSpace Ring linking Val Shohob to Nocturn exploded this afternoon, two hours after a squadron of jumpsail-equipped Stinger fighters passed through the ring to scout for a missing civilian ship.The status of the fighters and the missing Martian survey vessel Caravel is unknown. The cause of the explosion is unknown. Officials have yet to declare it sabotage or accident, but no terrorist organizations or governments have claimed responsbility. CDF recon mission launches Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Aug 06 12:59:09 3002 NOVA GENESIS, VAL SHOHOB - The former Vanguard scout vessel Gettysburg, now assigned to the Concordance Defense Force base at Nova Genesis on Val Shohob, has launched for a long-term voyage to Nocturn to recon the sector.Said President Oswald Cottington IV of Concordance Station, now en route to Nocturn: "It is imperative that we ascertain as soon as possible whether a threat awaits this station at Nocturn." But he said no plans are in effect to cease the station's journey. Vox drops softskin bounties Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue Aug 06 14:30:03 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar today confirmed that her government is officially dropping all current outstanding bounties against "softskin" offworlders.The proclamation extends to Jehane Lin, the woman recently critically injured on Odari by bounty hunters, and the long-standing bounty against fabled pirate John Christian Falkenberg.The Vox indicated that although Nalhom would tolerate no offenses against Nall honor on the home soil of Nalhom or Lebal, the government would take no specific interest in offenses such as statements by "ignorant offworlderssss who enjoy the whisssper of their breath between their lipssss." However, individual Nall serving in offworld capacities remain empowered to challenge anyone who insults their honor. Engineer: Evidence points to accident Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Tue Aug 06 14:47:07 3002 URSINIRU, CASTOR - Chimcharlamun Balabree, chief engineer for the OtherSpace Ring Syndicate, said early indications are that the ring leading from Val Shohob to Nocturn exploded as a result of an accident."A series of energy management regulator conduits appear to have failed, causing a cascading reaction as the polydenum discharge built up over the course of the two days since the Caravel passed through the gate," Balabree said.Reports suggest that the energy build-up might have skewed the ring's guidance systems, so it is quite possible that the Caravel and the Concordance Defense Force fighters gone in search of the missing survey vessel are, in fact, nowhere near Nocturn. Night's Silence claims Apex Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Tue Aug 06 19:05:54 3002 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Apex Oothreg Bantalbal, leader of Grimlahd, died this evening in the advanced stages of a neurological disease known as galkrathum, roughly translated to Terran Standard as "Night's Silence."His death comes as no great surprise, despite a recent vigil held on his behalf, and it leaves Grimlahd without an apex to lead the Circle that governs the world. The ascencion of a Circle member is considered the most likely next step.As is customary, Bantalbal's remains will be consumed by his friends and relatives in a ritual banquet. Cottington Reaps What He Has Sown Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUGUST02-23 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Aug 07 01:27:53 3002 Resilience, Ungstir: A act against the people of Ungstir was thwarted tonight as operatives of the Concordance Defense Force were turned away. In a flagrant violation of Ungstir sovereignity these Concordance agents had been sent by Oswald Cottington completely disregarding Ungstiri rights and her own justice traditions. However, this is not the first time Cottington had treated the people of Perseverance in such a cavalier manner.As noted by Ambassador Ekaterina Innokenvena, after illustrating a typical meeting with the President of Concordance Station, "(The) kidnapping, that is not the issue, but how Cottinkton treated the Ungstiri. He treated us like we didn't exist, like we were dirt. He has given us little cause to help him ... and its his own hoopin' fault." The feelings were echoed by the crowd in Rockhopper's tavern, "What in the world did he he expect?" spoke Dhalia Konstantin, an independent miner and witness to the incident, "You can't expect get co-operation from folks who you don't even care to treat civily."As for the incident involving the independent action of the crew of the Minerva, as a gesture of good will on Ungstiri people's part, it was confirmed to the Concordance agents that the missing persons were not here, and their wherabouts are unknown.--Dominic Koromov, UISAmbassador Innokentevna's words have been translated for the benefit of those unfamiliar with the Fissure District Dialect. Cottington denies involvement Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Aug 07 09:43:38 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - In a brief news conference this morning aboard Concordance Station, President Oswald Cottington IV denied sending agents of the Concordance Defense Force to Ungstir."Yes, Concordance has a standing warrant for the arrest of the individuals who kidnapped our soldiers," Cottington said. "But did I give specific orders for a mission to Ungstir? I think not. I would never step on Director Trak'gar's toes in such a fashion. Perhaps if Ms. Innokentevna checked her facts, she would not only avoid aiding and abetting kidnappers, she might also avoid putting her foot in her mouth in public." MEDIA ADVISORY: Waldorf to Declare Candidacy Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUGUST02-25 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 07 12:27:08 3002 For Immediate Release*** MEDIA ADVISORY ***COUNCILLOR FOR SIVADIAN RIDING OF MINOR GEPENNI TO ANNOUNCE INTENTION TO SEEK RE-ELECTIONOn August 7th, 3002 at 8:00 PM Concordance Time, Councillor Alexander Waldorf will announce his intention to seek re-election for his seat of Minor Gepenni. Councillor Waldorf has served on the Council of Equals for six years. In that time, he has used his experience in diplomacy and foreign affairs to serve the people of Sivad.WHO: Councillor Alexander Waldorf, Conservative Candidate for Minor GepenniWHAT: An announcement followed by questions from the press and the public. Refreshments will be served.WHEN: 8:00 PM Concordance Time, August 7, 3002WHERE: Enaj Convention Centre, Grand EnajAll members of the media and of the public are invited to attend. Candidates Round Table Announced Posted By: Michela Article: AUGUST02-26 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 07 13:25:36 3002 On Friday August 9th at 8PM Concordance time, SNN will be hosting a candidates Roundtable Discussion for the candidates for the Council of Equals at the Enaj convention Center. The event will be moderated by our very own Martha Cavelera. Among the topics discussed will be how each candidate plans to help the government be prosperous and productive under the new marnarchy. The event is open to the public and will be televised-Linda park SNN Ungstir: Rogue state? Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Aug 07 22:19:50 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Ungstir may soon be declared a rogue state by the Concordance of Free Worlds."I certainly hope it doesn't come to that," said President Oswald Cottington IV of Concordance Station. "But we have two missing people with dangerous medical conditions, being held by at least two renegade Vanguard personnel, with links to Ungstir on several counts. At this point, Ambassador Innokentevna is obstructing justice and putting these Concordance citizens at risk. As a representative of the Ungstiri government, it would appear she has implicit support from the Ungstir Citizens Committee. If her actions are government-backed, then Ungstir is clearly behaving as a rogue state, no better than Tomin Kora."He said the Concordance Internal Affairs Committee would be called together later this week to discuss the issue. TK is *no* Ungstir Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-28 Reported To: CIN Reported On: tomin kora Reported At: Wed Aug 07 22:27:56 3002 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Lawrence Putnam, spokesman for Cabrerra Industries on Tomin Kora, took exception to Oswald Cottington IV's comparison of Ungstir to Tomin Kora."First of all, you can understand most of what people say on Tomin Kora," Putnam said. "Second, we wouldn't still be holding onto those two cryogenically frozen soldiers. They would have been sold back to Concordance Station for a modest but reasonable fee. Third, only the really dumb Vanguard soldiers come to Tomin Kora. Fourth, Tomin Kora is much prettier and less depressing, in general."But isn't Tomin Kora still considered a rogue state because of its criminal element? Said Putnam: "Not in my book. A rogue state requires a specific government with a basis in codified law. Tomin Kora lacks any such codification, and therefore cannot rightly be categorized in such a fashion." The Rock Responds Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUGUST02-29 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Aug 08 08:46:19 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: - The statement from Concordance that Ungstir may be declared a rogue state was met today by many residents of Ungstir with simple laughter. "It isn't very surprising that Tsar Cottington would try to make such a declaration," commented one Ungstiri citizen. "It doesn't seem likely to happen, given Ungstir's good relations with many worlds, yet Cottington obviously feels obliged to make the accusation anyway."This sentiment was echoed by many others as well. "I don't really know what more he expected," commented one miner, who said he witnessed the Concordance investigators trying to assert authority they simply don't have on Ungstir. "His man was told quite clearly that the people he seeks are not here. Many people heard it said.""Perhaps if he sent diplomats rather than soldiers," suggested a prominent pilot, "He might find people are more willing to talk. Ungstir has no formal ties with Concordance - if he wishes an Independent World like Ungstir to grant his agents authority on their soil, perhaps he should try establishing some sort of agreement to that effect."-- Christine Tarkovsky, UIS, from the Corridors of the Rock Ungstir forgetting its past? Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Aug 08 09:43:43 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV seems perturbed that the Ungstiri find the possibility of being labeled a rogue state amusing - especially given that world's history."Ungstir is little more than a year removed from its reign under Lord Boromov, head of the Boromov Crime Syndicate and the chief instigating factor that led the Nall to invade their world," Cottington said. "Ungstir may not be a charter member of the Concordance of Free Worlds, but we have had diplomatic relations and we have traded a great deal, feeding Ungstir's economy. Should Ungstir be declared a rogue state, diplomatic relations and economic ties will be severed. I wonder if the people of Ungstir will be laughing then." Ungstiri government should be heard Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-31 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 08 09:59:39 3002 Doctor Elgin Pontifice-Levine, professor of political science at the University of Enaj-Ynos Campus, today offered some advice to the soon-to-be-labeled-as-rogue Ungstiri government:"For God's sake, *say something*," the exasperated professor exclaimed. "Either tell President Cottington that your *government* had nothing to do with the kidnapping or give a good reason why your people might have been involved. Clearly, the man is practicing politics and applying pressure to get the Ungstir Citizens Committee to make a stand - either with the kidnappers or against them. If the UCC makes clear that it didn't sanction any such actions and never would, if it declared that it would cooperate in tracking down the fugitives if they were on Ungstir, then, by God, President Cottington would lack a leg to stand on." Historian's letter is off base Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Aug 08 15:00:42 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV took exception to the claims of a former VES Minerva crewmember who has accused him of questioning the late Lt. Col. David Ransom Porter's actions and trying to blame Sergeant Victor Cross - one of two kidnapped Vanguard soldiers in cryogenic freeze - of participating in a Guardian Fleet plot to contaminate Demaria with a lethal virus.In a letter written by the Minerva's historian, Volidana, she takes Cottington to task and calls his actions a grab for power against good people."First," the president said, "while Victor Cross, as a former member of the Guardian Fleet, is among those being investigated in connection with the so-called Operation Purity plot, I have never made any public proclamation indicating my feelings about his potential involvement one way or the other. The man was involved in saving my life at Nocturn - he saved all of our lives, truth be told - and it is for that reason that I want nothing but the best possible medical care for him. I believe he cannot get that care in the hands of two fugitives on the run."Next, Cottington said: "As for my questions about Lt. Col. Porter, who also saved my life and the lives of many others, they were only about how he died. The trouble evolved from Dr. Ranix's refusal to answer that simple question. I find it astonishing that anyone would believe that the doctor and Dierdre Staunton could provide better medical care for Sergeant Cross and Private Vasya than our facilities on Concordance Station. Had they remained on staff and not gone renegade, I would have gladly pushed for their oversight of any program of care. Instead, they acted rashly and without thought for the consequences. Now, they would have you believe they are the downtrodden in this case. Nothing could be further from the truth. We would do nothing to harm those two men. To think otherwise is madness." CS: C3S supervisor arrested Posted By: Gadget Article: AUGUST02-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Aug 08 22:06:39 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - A daring daylight raid earlier this afternoon brought to an end to the domestic strife endured by Concordance Station Social Services. Theadore Kerry, former supervisor of "C3S," was brought out in handcuffs from his posh flat in downtown Libertyville after dozens of uniformed SWAT officers stormed his residence.Colonel Deborah Williams, captain of the Concordance Defense Force Special Weapons and Tactics team, confirmed the success of the operation. "The raid went well, the subject was quickly apprehended, and no casualties were suffered."Jeffrey Coleman, acting supervisor of C3S since the tragic abandonment of the child at the Ungstir docks early last month, replaces Mr. Kerry. "Tomorrow is a new day," said Coleman. "We're going to get her established in a foster family and get her the childhood she deserves." In spite of the political turmoil engulfing the two nations, authorities within the department released the abandoned child's vital statistics to the Ungstiri government, including her real name: Annabelle Walden. Charges may be dropped with conditions Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Aug 08 22:52:59 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - After meeting tonight with former VES Minerva historian Volidana, President Oswald Cottington IV announced he is willing to drop all criminal charges against Dierdre Staunton and Marlan Ranix on one condition:"They must return immediately to Concordance Station with the two cryogenic tanks holding those soldiers, so they may be observed in the station's medical bay. Naturally, Doctor Ranix will be allowed to supervise their care."The terms aren't negotiable, Cottington said, and the amnesty offer will last only 72 hours."Volidana has explained some things that Ms. Staunton and Dr. Ranix refused to explain, and it has put their actions in a different perspective," Cottington said. "Therefore, I am giving them the benefit of the doubt and making this offer."If they return as required, Cottington said, he would also drop any effort to declare Ungstir a rogue state. Carlon faces sentence on Sunday Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Aug 09 12:20:25 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - David Carlon, the former Vanguard crewman who killed a guard last year and now faces a sentence of 25 years in a virtual prison (to be served in a rapid-fire, first-time-ever 24 hour period), will be placed in the virtual prison coffin on Sunday evening, according to Concordance Station officials.Carlon will be allowed visitors between now and Sunday morning. The Apex is Dead Long Live.. Who? Posted By: Garbage Article: AUGUST02-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri Aug 09 13:34:34 3002 The death ceremony of the late Apex Oothreg Bantalbal is finally drawing to an end, for the last few days his entire clan has been assembled in their main hall in Akril, meeting each other and carrying out a 29 hour long oration of the dead Zangali's achievements and qualities. It is expected that soon his closest friends and family members will carry out of the rite of consumption and eat the dead leader. However in the mean time the twelve members of the Circle are manoeuvring for power, the unexpected death of the Apex leaves them unable to carry out the normal year long selection process, so one of the members of the circle itself will have to ascend to the position of Apex until the full process can be carried out at the next conjunction of Grimlahdi's moons. Exactly how this decision will be made is not known, but the circle members have been spending many hours in closed sessions in the main council chamber, an announcement is expected once the death ceremony of the late Apex is concluded. In the mean time Grimlahd is without a head of state, with the highest arm of its government spending most of its time in closed sessions rather than managing the planet. Lizards Still Deliberating On Apex Successor Posted By: Garbage Article: AUGUST02-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri Aug 09 19:58:50 3002 Reports are now coming in that for the last few hours low key demonstations have been taking place across Grimlahd, apparently substantial numbers of Grimlahdi are moving through the tunnels and streets to make it quite clear that they do not want another Zangali Apex. Both the late Oothreg Bantalbal and his predecessor were Zangali, and after over a decade of the planet being ruled by the larger of its two native races it seems the Grimlahdi want one of their own to have a chance. The traditional rites of ascension that is used to decide who will be Apex does seem to slightly but significantly favour Zangali over Grimlahdi, but the premature death of Oothreg Bantalbal means that the interim Apex will not be chosen by this method. Unless this large demonstration of public opinion is ignored it would seem that the next Apex is going to be a Grimlahdi, most likely councillor Gokn of clan Reln given his recent activity in foreign relations. However the circle is still refusing to release any information while the late Apex's death rites continue, expected to be at least another hour or two. Blast survivors recovering assassin dead Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Aug 09 21:11:37 3002 LUNAR CITY, LUNA - Two critically injured men are recovering in the hospital at Lunar City, while the man authorities identify as the assassin of President Jeffrey Kalson is dead, apparently by his own hand.Rescue teams - Lunites, Martians and Ungstiri (including New Murmansk Mining personnel and none other than Ungstiri Ambassador Innokentevna) - burrowed through the collapsed tunnels to find the survivors.The blast, caused by overzealous commandos destroying thousands of cloned soldiers, collapsed the underground tunnels and left two of the men badly injured. Kedren Arnassis, an officer in the Lunite Militia, shot himself after he discovered a surviving Specialist who wanted to save his life and the lives of those who wiped out the other clones. In his suicide note, Arnassis identified himself as the man who shot and killed Kalson.The Specialist, identified as PA-17014, is also in the hospital, undergoing some simple tests and checkups, but he was not significantly injured, officials said.Criminal charges may be pending against the wounded survivors. New Apex Appointed Posted By: Garbage Article: AUGUST02-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri Aug 09 23:17:37 3002 The Circle has finaly emerged from its closed session in the Akril council chambers and has announced the new Apex, as predicted a few hours ago councillor Gokn of clan Reln has been elevated to the position and Grimlahd now has a new ruler. While there have been some concerns that the elderly Grimlahdi is not up to the standards of endurance and physical prowess normally required of an Apex, he does have a long career in politics and a great deal of support from his home district and clan. Grimlahd's new head of state is expected to now prioritise several of his personal projects started while he was on the circle, but has not yet given any declarations or statements on his policies. However one of these projects is widely speculated to be on a very large scale and largely funded with Odarite loans. In the mean time elections are starting in the Dargan region, a new councillor is being elected to fill the space in the Circle Goknreln has just vacated. Missing Centauran Sought Posted By: Garbage Article: AUGUST02-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Aug 10 17:00:04 3002 An appeal has been sent out by the newly raised Apex of Grimlahd requesting information on the Centauran known as Retlokda (Retlokdatardalaratda in full), apparently employed as his aid some months ago. Retlokda was last seen chartering a ship to Demaria in May; the Apex is offering two thousand Gazel for any information that reveals the fate of this errant employee. Lunites Wonder Mars' Role Posted By: Desert-claimed Road Article: AUGUST02-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Aug 10 20:20:23 3002 INN, Luna Division With the recent massacre of Specialists that has occured on Luna, Martian Legions arrived on Luna to control the situation. This occurence had left many Lunites angry and curious. "They're probably just like those Earthers," said Lunite laborer Arthur Ferally, "They just wanna take us over and turn us into their little factory like we were before the GELT." This opinion has been voiced many times over by other Lunites. With the legality of weapons and the known tendancy for violence amongst Lunites the situation could turn very dangerous for the Martians. "We may be in the midst of a crisis," said Lunar City University Professor Carney Rollins, "but that does not mean we want to be taken over by Mars. And why they have taken security over for one of the worst tragedy of Luna's history is beyond me. Are the preparing for an invasion?" This fear is again echoed by many Lunites. It is quite possible that the Legionaires on Mars may find that they have put themselves in great peril. However, up to this point Lunites have only made demonstrations. They carry weapons with their picket signs, but they have yet to use them. Mauthus: Lunites need a life Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Aug 10 21:39:09 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Emerson Mauthus smirked after hearing speculation that his provision of aid to Luna after the recent assassination and destruction of a Specialist facility on Luna was a prelude to invasion."Right now, I think Mars is the least of their problems," Mauthus said. "A Lunite killed their president. A Lunite blew up that facility and caused the disaster. Our personnel went to Luna armed not with weapons, but with shovels and picks, to help in the rescue."He shook his head, sighed, and then said: "You're welcome." FLASH: Nationalist Minority Government... Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUGUST02-43 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 10 23:32:07 3002 BC-Nationalist-Minority, FlashFLASHEnaj, Sivad - SNN Election Desk has called the 3002 Sivadian General Election. Nationalist minority government expected. Virtual sentence carried out Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Aug 11 12:42:36 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - President Oswald Cottington IV announced this afternoon that David Carlon's sentence in a virtual prison had begun."Shortly after 12:30 p.m. Concordance Time, Director Trak'gar of the Concordance Defense Force activated the prison sequence," Cottington said. "During the next 24 hours, Mr. Carlon will experience a prison sentence of 25 years. He will emerge tomorrow, older, but I hope much wiser."Carlon is the first ever prisoner to undergo the rapid-experience virtual prison. Former Minervonauts take deal Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Aug 11 21:55:19 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Doctor Marlan Ranix, formerly chief medical officer aboard the VES Minerva, returned to Concordance Station tonight with two cryogenically frozen soldiers taken from the Minerva during what had been dubbed a kidnapping but now is being considered a "misunderstanding."President Oswald Cottington IV kept his vow, dropping kidnapping charges against everyone involved in the affair and dismissing plans to have Ungstir declared a rogue state. And, he went further: He has offered Ranix a job in the medical bay on Concordance Station, and wants to give Dierdre Staunton and her crew the Minerva, free and clear, for an independent organization that would be known as the Minerva Exploration Team."If Ms. Staunton wishes, the ship is hers, free and clear," Cottington said. "Because of this misunderstanding, a great deal of bad blood was engendered, and I'd like to make amends for my part in all of this. She and her crew have earned ownership of the Minerva. It is hers, if she wants it." FC Announces Cabinet Appointments Posted By: Michela Article: AUGUST02-46 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 11 22:28:49 3002 As expected, Acting First Councillor Amanda Ramlan was elected to the position permenantly. Partly because of the Nationalist party's failure to hold an outright majority of seats but ostensibly in a spirit of cooperation, she has announced her intention to form a coalition government. Cabinet portfolios are to be given to the following individuals Chancellor of the Exchequer : Fredrick Chamberlain Minister of Foreign Affairs Yevgeni Sergeytov R Home Secretary Daniel arndale Minister for Trade: Alexander Waldorf Minister for Specialist Affairs Candace Knightsbridge King Minister for Culture Jackie Garmann Linda Park, SNN Survivors Charged! Posted By: Alf Article: AUGUST02-47 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Aug 12 17:24:20 3002 Earlier today the Luna Militia finally got around to pressing charges against Damien Artiz, and Joseph R. Herrmann, the two rescued survivors from the wreckage of President Kalson's Specialist Facility. According to a press release the two are being put under arrest, and are being charged with; among other things, mass murder, conspiracy to commit mass murder, and destruction of property. If convicted the two will face up to life in prison. On-track public viewing session Posted By: Gallahad Article: AUGUST02-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Mon Aug 12 21:06:03 3002 The Castor-based organization Team HyperDrive, a competitor in the upcoming Accelenation 3000 League, has announced a public viewing session of its cars on-track in a full speed practice session.The session will take place on Tuesday, August 13, at 20:00 hours Concordance Standard Time. It is open to the public and free for anyone wishing to attend, and will be held at the Mimbbinle Raceway on Castor. Free shuttles will be provided from Ursiniru to the race track. The paddock area will open to the public at 19:00 CST, and will close at 19:45 CST. Outlaw Racers Captured Posted By: Hall Article: AUGUST02-49 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Tue Aug 13 16:42:19 3002 In a press reslease just recieved from the Castori Government it seems that over the weekend a group of four Stardasher racers were arrested after trying to smuggle themselves and their vehiles to the forest floor of the planet. While the Castori are keeping some information under wraps they did confirm that the markings on the now impounded Stardashers match those of the group that has made some brazen 'races' through both the Martian outback and the Val Shobonian desert as of late. The Castori also claim that the news was not released ealier in hopes of capturing the rest of the gang that was obviously planning to use Castor as their next racing ground but that the other racers either slipped thru customs or were alerted and never made it to the system. While names of those being held were not released they are believed to be two Ungstiri, a Human, and a Timonae. Diplomatic Function on Grimlahd Posted By: Garbage Article: AUGUST02-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Wed Aug 14 19:20:44 3002 The new Apex of Grimlahd has announced that he will be holding a major diplomatic function this coming Sunday in the government quarter of Grimlahd. The event will be starting at 5 pm Concordance time and a large number of political figures and social high fliers have been invited. State Ceremony Announced Posted By: Michela Article: AUGUST02-51 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 15 00:01:29 3002 Tomorrow(Thursday August 15 afternoon(8PM concordance time), the new session of the Council of Equals will begin with a full traditional state ceremony. Festivities will include The Speech from the Throne, an annual adress given by the monarch adressing future plans for the kingdom. this is a process steeped in tradition. Linda Park SNN Virtual prison declared success Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-52 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Aug 15 19:28:41 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Convicted murderer David Carlon served a 25-year prison sentence in just over 24 hours, and President Oswald Cottington IV is declaring the first-ever use of the virtual prison capsule a success."All indications suggest that Mr. Carlon has experienced 25 real years of prison, with attendant aging and infirmity issues that go with getting older," Cottington said. "I have heard no reports of unexpected side effects, however."The president indicated that the virtual prison capsule would become a regular tool of justice aboard Concordance Station, and expects it to rapidly reduce overpopulation in the station's brig cells. Ungstir: Dancing on a razor Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-53 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Aug 16 15:38:34 3002 RESILIENCE: UNGSTIR - The Rock has been buzzing with talk for a month now following the arrival of a Nall diplomat, Ambassador Triest of Hatch D'thor. His unexpected arrival and controversial presence has lead to many theories and opinions as to his intentions."I do think it's a little suspicious," said one resident, who went on to point out, "Didn't they retract all treaties with 'softskin' worlds?" A similar sentiment was expressed by an independent freighter Captain. "He can sow thoughts and misdirect. There are tons of things he /could/ be doing." A local mechanic suggests the Nall is here, "To vatch us, most likely. Gain trust..." Others hinted that perhaps the envoy's job is simply to stir trouble and find a reason for the Parallax to respond with force.Even visitors to Ungstir have their opinions on the new Vox's choice of world for their first envoy. These words from a Vollistan who occasionally works on Ungstir. "You're both close and pretty outspoken about them here, aren't you? What's the expression, the wheel that squeaks the loudest gets the grease?" A Timonae visitor put things a little more colourfully. "A Nall Ambassador on Ungstir? Whatever, man. Seems to me that Ungstir's seen more than its share of Maza's arse and a great deal of it coming from the Nall ... seems almost like an insult, you know?"Yet despite such feelings, many Ungstiri are positive about the envoy and believe he should be treated with the same respect as a diplomat from any other world. "Ve give them any respect ve'd give the Martians or the Centaurans or any other sort of foreign gowernment," said Ungstiri Citizens Committee member Alexi Kriskosivich. He went on to comment that some Ungstiri need to get past their own hatred and consider the good of Ungstir as a whole. But how far would he go in dealing with them? "For vone, if it vere up to me alone, I vouldn't accept unfair term trades or them tellink us how to run our gowernment."It seems that Ungstir will be dancing on the edge of a razor for some time to come. Yet perhaps we should take heart from the fact that the first official contact with the new Nall regime is an Ambassador rather than a war fleet. As Starshijj Serzhant Predislovich put it, "Personally, I rather prefer the diplomat to the alternative."--- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting for UIS. Ungstiri Ambassador Saves Nall Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-54 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Aug 16 15:44:44 3002 RESILIENCE: UNGSTIR - Following a decision made at the recent Ungstiri Citizens Committee meeting, Ambassador Innokentevna last night held the first official meeting with the Nall envoy to Ungstir, Ambassador Triest of Hatch D'thor.Asked his purpose on Ungstir, Triest's answer was simple and straightforward. "Why issss an ambasssssodor ussssually ssssent sssomeplassse? To keep peasssse, to build a friendly relationssssship with the planetssss government and population." He went on to suggest that the centuries of antagonism between Ungstir and the Parallax need to be set aside so that relations between the two can improve. His words, "I want peasssse. I want the hatred of thisss to ssstop."Perhaps surprisingly, the Ambassador also had praise for the Ungstiri people. "I know there is much honor in the people here," he said. Commenting particularly on Starshijj Serzhant Maksimets Predislovich, who is in charge of security at the embassy, he said, "Him, his honor, pride and commitment to hissss job issss a trait not often ssssseeen in human."Ambassador Triest proceeded to propose a toast, "To friendssssshipsss, honor and pride." The toast was accepted by those present.And this was where the meeting took a near tragic twist for Triest's choice of drink for the toast was Russkaya, Ungstir's premier vodka. Swallowing a shot of this very strong spirit of the Rock caused a shock to the Nall's biology that could have had dire consequences indeed, if not for the sharp reactions of Ambassador Innokentevna. Thanks to her skilled application of first aid and the advice of another Ungstiri doctor, Ambassador Triest suffered no serious injury or sickness.For her own part, Ambassador Innokentevna suggested that the best thing for the time being would be if Ungstir and the Parallax simply left each other alone. "Zere ees an ancient terran sayink," she said early in the meeting, "zat mite just suit Nall n' Ungstiri. Fences, zey make goot neighbors." Later she echoed this sentiment again, saying, "Geef time, Ambassator. Zat ees vhat ve neet mozt, here. Just time."--- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting for UIS. Nall dignitary bound for Ungstir Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-55 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Fri Aug 16 15:47:20 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Sources on Nalhom confirm that a priest from the Vox Nalia Church, Kula of Hatch Thomel, will journey to Ungstir to confer with the Nall diplomat, Triest of Hatch D'thor, about the state of affairs on that planet and relations with the Ungstiri.Kulathomel is expected to arrive on Ungstir sometime Saturday morning. FLASH: Earthquake Hits Enaj Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUGUST02-56 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 16 22:23:38 3002 Earthquake, BCFLASH(Enaj, Sivad) - An Enaj Transport tunnel may have collapsed after an earthquake in Enaj that geologists say measured 5.9 on the Richter scale. Other damage to Enaj was very minor, and few injuries have so far been reported. No Injuries in Subway Tunnel Collapse Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUGUST02-57 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 17 13:23:58 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Enaj Transport officials have confirmed that no one was hurt when a section of the Enaj Underground tunnel collapsed during an earthquake last night. The collapsed tunnel is near the Boardwalk station and has shut down all traffic on the extremely busy Independence and Seaside lines indefinitely.Engineers say that they are unsure why the tunnel collapsed in the midst of what was by all measures a mild earthquake, measuring 5.9 on the Richter scale.Home Secretary Daniel Arndale has announced that a ferry service will be established between the University of Enaj, Regreb Bay South, Sanjuni and Grand Enaj later today. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Nall reveals Ungstiri invasion survivors! Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-58 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Aug 17 15:35:23 3002 NEWSFLASH: RESILIENCE, UNGSTIRIn a stunning unexpected revelation, visiting Nall dignitary Priest Kula of hatch Thomel has informed members of the Ungstiri Citizens Committee that an undisclosed number of Ungstiri believed killed in last year's invasion were in fact captured and taken to the Parallax worlds.These refugees have been living in in various encampments on the Nall worlds for the last 18 months. Their health and the conditions they have been kept in are not yet known, but Priest Kula indicated that Ungstir can send ships to pick them up in a week's time.Exact numbers of survivors and their names are not yet known, but are to be made available soon. More details as soon as we have them.--- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting for UIS. Visiting Nall drops bombshell Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-59 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Aug 17 18:52:39 3002 RESILIENCE: UNGSTIR - Ungstir today received its second official visitor from the Nall Parallax, in the form of Kula of Hatch Thomel - a priest, or as he himself put it, a Child of Nalia.Priest Kula was greeted by Ambassador Innokentevna and Mr Kriskosivich, both members of the Ungstiri Citizens Committee. He stated his purpose for his visit with these words. "Our diplomat is here. We wish to ensure his welfare and see first-hand how you have treated him." Accordingly, the Priest was escorted to the Nall Embassy in the Commercial District.Along their route in the City Commons, a potential disaster awaited - a crowd of Ungstiri citizens, crying their anger and grief at the Nall. "We were jus' defendin' our hoopin' home!" came the calls, "he woulda' been twenty today!" and stronger words, "mite have beat us but you nefer defeated us." Kulathomel took it in his stride, commenting only on the apparent smallness of the Rock. And, a hint of hope - when Ambassador Innokentevna remarked that "Eet mite be malin'kiy ... small ... Priest Kula ... but eets *our* home," the Nall responded with "And you may keep it."Things came to a head when a small boy threw a rock, shouting it was in revenge for his father. Fortunately the Militia escort were on their toes and easily blocked the missile. Kula replied to the boy, reminding that the Nall also lost lives in the invasion and pointing out that if it were not for their intervention, Ungstir might still be under the yoke of the Kretonians.It took wise words from Ambassador Innokentevna to calm the situation. "Ve coult play zis game ov tradin' eensults an' barbs teel our great grantchiltren run about zeese halls. You to nyi vish to go zere, an' niezer do I. Reevisioneest heestory has some strange betfellovs, toesn't eet, Priest? Ve shall not start a var vith zee Nall. Not here, not totay." Priest Kula was then escorted to the embassy without further incident.And there, safely away from the disturbances outside, the Nall made that startling and shocking revelation. Priest Kula spoke of an Ungstiri that all thought dead, lost in the invasion. Then, asked if there were others, he admitted: "We have maintained several encampments. Primarily hatchlings found hiding in the caves, but some adult softskins who were bested in combat and survived." Asked why this has been kept secret for eighteen months, he replied: "The previous Vox thought it would be best to keep such matters from you. Ulka of Hatch Kithar wishes for you to know." He went on to confirm they will be released to Ungstiri custody, saying: "When I depart for Lebal in one week, you may send two vessels as escorts to acquire the refugees."A list of names is to be transferred from the Nall's starship to Ungstir's official databases. It is not yet clear when this list will be made available.In the meantime, hope springs once more in the hearts of Ungstiri everywhere, that loved ones thought lost, could be returned to us.--- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting for UIS. Enaj at standstill Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-60 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 18 10:45:15 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - Home Secretary Arndale, earlier released this statement, about the recent shut-down of the Sivadian rail system: "Although, at this point, the cause of collapse of the particular tunnel, through which the greatly used Sivadian trains pass to reach Sanjuni Plaza daily, is unknown, we can say that teams are already in place assessing the damage, and repair work may begin soon. However, until then, the Sivadian government has set up a system of ferries, that is, however, merely temporary, to accomodate the trafficking citizens. Luckily no lives were lost in the recent earthquake, and we are determined not to let this grind Enaj to a halt.""We would like to assure the public that teams are well under way in the effort to discover the reason for this. We would also like to state our confidence in the rail system. Enaj should be returned to normal in a short time, but until then, we ask that you make do with these emergency measures." No other information was available from the Home Office, although we have learned that there is a full government inquiry into the cause of the collapse, which might have cost lives. Ferries Revive Link Between Enajian Islands Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUGUST02-61 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 18 14:25:47 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - A new ferry service has been established between the islands of Grand Enaj, Sanjuni and Regreb Bay South. The free ferry service was launched in the wake of the collapse of a major tunnel in the Enaj Transport system -- a collapse that has shut down all underground trains. The Home Office reports that the ferries will be functioning indefinitely until an alternative to the underground system can be found. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ FLASH: Bomb blast disrupts Apex's party Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-62 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun Aug 18 20:10:53 3002 AKRIL: GRIMLAHD - NEWSFLASH!A group of terrorists apparently claiming to represent La Terre have disrupted Apex Goknreln's first diplomatic function. A bomb was detonated, but fortunately none of the guests were hurt. An as yet unknown number of military casualties were taken, one marine known to be dead. It appears the bomb was intended to kill the Apex and as many of his important guests as possible. More news as we have it.--- Christine Tarkovsky reporting for UIS, on the scene on Grimlahd. Live Coverage from Grimlahd Posted By: Career Exits (LOOK CAREER EXITS) Article: AUGUST02-63 Reported To: GIN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun Aug 18 20:26:24 3002 GIN now carrying live coverage of events on Grimladh, broadcast on channel 1 on your holoviewer! F.D Studios New Film Announced Posted By: Garbage Article: AUGUST02-64 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Aug 18 22:26:01 3002 F. D Studios one of Mar's premiere movie production houses announces the working title of its next film. "Red Sunset." F. D. Bradshaw director of numerous successful films including the recording breaking and now classic Lothar's Revenge is writing, directing and producing. When asked what this film is about F.D replied with his typical blustery manner, "Action, romance, adventure, beautiful women, beautiful men, guns, hovercars, ships, explosions, epic scale, grandeur, heck you want it, this movie will have it!" The studio also announces that it will be partnering with Promethus Inc. who will be supplying much of the equipment for the production. Casting will be commencing in the coming week and open auditions will be held. "Of course," quotes F.D. " we will be considering are own citizens first and foremost for the roles, though I am willing to consider others." When asked about non-human roles, "Yes there will be a large number of non-human roles. For the sake of realism we will most likely be looking off planet " ***Jules Cats, mE-Entertanment**** Terrorists strike Grimlahd Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-65 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Mon Aug 19 08:00:07 3002 AKRIL: GRIMLAHD - The first diplomatic function hosted by Grimlahd's new Apex, Gokn of clan Reln, began in good form last night. Security at the event was tight, with no weapons of any kind being allowed into the Government Quarter where the event took place. Attendance was also good, a host of Grimlahdi and Zangali dignitaries - both government figures and military officers were present. Off-world guests included Councillor Yevgeni Sergeytov of Sivad with his companion Miss Austin and Ambassador Stargazer Skyhawk Windchaser of Quaquan, accompanied by her bodyguard Mr. LeBeau.The night began peacefully enough, with Apex Goknreln expressing the wish that his party would be "a good way to further interstellar friendship." Unfortunately, things were barely underway when the peace was noisily shattered by the sounds of gunfire outside.Full details of exactly what happened are yet to be revealed, but early indications are that a group of five humans arrived, claiming be a delegation from La Terre. When challenged to hand over their weapons before being permitted inside the government quarter, the men instead opened fire and attempted to shoot their way inside. The defending security forces responded in kind and all but one of the attackers were killed.The last man feigned death long enough to arm and detonate a bomb he was carrying. The resulting explosion killed him and one marine. Another marine was seriously injured and a few others also received lesser injuries. The explosion did not penetrate the government quarter, and none of the guests inside were harmed. The marine corps moved quickly to restore order outside and treat the injured.Papers retrieved from the bodies of the attackers apparently confirm their La Terran identities, however further tests are to be carried out to determine if the papers are forgeries. It seems unlikely that this terrible attack could be an official attack of the La Terran government, however it was suggested that a rogue element on La Terre may be responsible.The examination of evidence continues on Grimlahd with tests proposed to determine the exact origins of the terrorists; whose goal was apparently to kill Apex Goknreln and as many of the dignitaries present as possible. Only the swift and selfless actions of the marine forces prevented this terrible act becoming a much greater tragedy.--- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting from Grimlahd for UIS. La Terran Militia deny involvement in terror strike Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-66 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Mon Aug 19 19:14:03 3002 UIS has today received a message apparently from Brigadier General Zetral Eturnin (retired) of the La Terran Militia. The message flatly denies any involvement in yesterday's terrorist strike on Grimlahd. The message begins with these words:"I would just like to say that the La Terran Militia was /not/ responsible for the terrible acts on Grimlahd. We would /never/ try to start a war with a foreign planet."The message went to detail the names and service records of 15 Militia members, apparently the total complement of the Militia. UIS will be passing this information on to the Grimlahdi authorities to assist in their ongoing investigation.-- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting for UIS. Stasidenum drilling caused Sivad-quake? Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-67 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 20 06:33:14 3002 Councillor Alexander Waldorf last night held a press conference in Sivad's Trade Department building in Grand Enaj, on the subject of the recent stasidenum find under the Naeco Ocean. His opening statement was as follows:"One week ago, a geological expedition drilling for core samples in the Naeco ocean, approximately three kilometers off the coast of Grand Enaj, discovered what we believe is a sizeable source of stasidenum beneath our oceans. Stasidenum is a rare substance believed to be as much as 90% as powerful as a fuel as polydenum, but is almost impossible to cause to explode. Its natural state is also liquid, meaning that it is easier to transport and collect. Prior to this find, it was believed that stasidenum was not found in sufficient quantities in nature for it to be a viable source of economic growth."The stasidenum field is believed to be extensive and the drilling site where the discovery was made is, it emerged, only one kilometer from the epicenter of the recent earthquake. Councillor Waldorf was quick to deny a connection. "No, there is absolutely no evidence to suggest any connection. Merely an unfortunate coincidence."However, the cause of the earthquake remains a mystery and there is a theory that a pressure change in the large liquid body of stasidenum, caused by the drilling breakthrough, might have triggered the quake. However, Waldorf continued to insist it was a coincidence and stated flatly that no investigation would be made into a possible link between the events. He went on to compare the significance of the earthquake with that of a recent cricket game. When it was pointed out that if there is a link, further earthquakes could be caused by continuing to drill and pump out the stasidenum - potentially resulting in extensive property damage and loss of life - the councillor simply ignored the question.The Councillor was asked if the availability of stasidenum as an alternative fuel could destabilize the Yojj-Sterling. The new currency of Sivad is tied to the value of polydenum, which could drop significantly when an alternative fuel reaches the market. He responded that Sivad would limit its output of stasidenum so that the price of polydenum on interstellar markets would not be affected.Plans are to ship the greater part of stasidenum production off-world, to bring in much needed foreign capital and foreign trade. However, the differences between solid-fuel polydenum-based ship drives and liquid-fuel stasidenum-based drives means that ships will have to undergo a conversion process to use the new fuel. It remains to be seen if ship owners will be willing to pay for such a refit; especially so close on the heels of the jumpsail conversions needed following the recent failure of otherspace drives.Councillor Waldorf explained that stasidenum will be targeted at niche markets where safety is critical. He was unable to say when the new fuel would become available.--- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting for UIS. Governor on Terrorists Posted By: Freyssinet Article: AUGUST02-68 Reported To: INN Reported On: La terre Reported At: Tue Aug 20 14:42:22 3002 Governor Freyssinet of La Terre would like to express her deep regrets about the terrible terrorist act on Grimlahd, offering her sincere condolences to the victim's family, and all of the injured marines. "If anything can link those madmen that made such a terrible act with a group on La Terre, we want to help the Grimlahdi people to get justice as soon as possible. Such an act will not be tolerated. We welcome any people the Grimlahdi government may wish to send for a diplomatic visit, and to assist us in our own investigation." Geologist Ridicules Earthquake Link Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUGUST02-69 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 20 19:48:05 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Rumoured connections between last week's earthquake in Enaj and drilling for core samples in the Naeco Ocean are "ridiculous," says one geologist.Doctor Basil Wessex, a geologist at the University of Enaj, says that a quake of the magintude experienced last week -- 5.9 on the Richter scale -- has the equivalent energy of a small plasma bomb. "The size of the sample was less than 150 kg," Wessex says. "The fact is that it's virtually impossible to create a manmade earthquake of that magnitude, on purpose or by accient. It may have been an incredible coincidence, but that quake was natural."Wessex isn't bothered by the fact that the earthquake remains unexplained, either. "We don't know why it happened but there are many things about the natural world we don't yet understand. An earthquake like this might only happen once every few hundred years, but it has to happen at some point and it has nothing to do with drilling for core samples."Wessex then announced that the University of Enaj would send an expedition to the epicentre of the earthquake to drill for another, larger sample. "We removed tonnes of material from the ocean floor last year in drilling operations just like this. I'm so eager to put this silly rumour to rest that I don't mind extracting another few hundred kilograms." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Lunite Senate Offers Pardons Posted By: Desert-claimed Road Article: AUGUST02-70 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Aug 20 22:41:37 3002 Earlier today the Lunite Senate met and passed one of it's most sweeping legislations since the assassination of President Jeffrey Kalson and the turmoil caused by it. It officially pardons everyone involved in activities, or supposed activities, against the Free Luna Protectorate during Kalson's presidency. This would allow the possibly hundreds, or even thousands, of exiles to return home to Luna from New Luna and other scattered locations. There are only two exceptions to this broad pardon. The first is that Kedren Arnassis will not be pardoned for the assassination of Jeffrey Kalson. The second is that Kedren Arnassis, Damien Artiz, and Joseph R. Herrman will not be pardoned for their act of genocide in the destruction of the Specialist Facility near Lunar City. Lizards Finally Speak Posted By: Garbage Article: AUGUST02-71 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Wed Aug 21 19:34:03 3002 The Grimlahd government has finally issued an announcement on the terrorist attack on Sunday.Apparently five attackers identified themselves as a La Terran delegation, then attempted to force their way into the government quarter when a routine weapons scan broke their cover. The following fire fight left one marine dead to four of the attackers, however the survivor trigger an explosion that killed one marine, seriously injured another and hurt several bystanders. The bomber apparently cried, "For Gabriel!" as he detonated the device, although the significance of this is not known. While the attackers did have apparently valid documentation the Grimlahd government is not claiming that the La Terran government is responsible, forensic examination is continuing and a group is being sent to La Terra aboard the GFG Grenshi to continue the investigation with the local government. According to Apex Goknreln those responsible will be hunted down with "all the resources at his disposal", with more details to be given at a later date. Nall priest leaves Rock after standoff Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-72 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Aug 22 12:39:18 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The Nall priest Kula of Hatch Thomel left Ungstir early Thursday after a dramatic non-violent standoff with a crowd of Ungstiri natives in the Rockhopper's Haven. The priest, who last weekend arrived on Ungstir with news of survivors of last year's Clawed Fist Fleet invasion, visited the tavern and found the reception less than welcoming. Before long, he was encircled by angry Ungstiri demanding that he leave the planet. He faced them down and refused to depart until Katya Innokentevna arrived to draw him away from the confrontation.Kulathomel decided to leave Ungstir, and canceled plans for local ships to travel to Lebal to retrieve the prisoners. Instead, Nall ships will deliver the survivors to Ungstir, the current ambassador to Ungstir will be relocated to Mars, and all diplomatic overtures from the Nall to the Ungstiri will cease. Vox confirms Ungstiri chill Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-73 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Thu Aug 22 16:00:38 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Urka of Hatch Kithar confirmed this afternoon that the Parallax ambassador to Ungstir will be reassigned to Mars in the wake of the Rockhopper's Haven confrontation and general hostility shown toward Nall dignitaries visiting Ungstir.First Consul Emerson Mauthus of Mars said the ambassador could certainly come to Mars, but not to expect the diplomatic climate to warm much on the terraformed red planet."I get the feeling the Nall are shopping for people to get pissed at," Mauthus said, "and Mars just happens to be next on the list. Well, our folks will be on their best behavior as long as they aren't provoked." Experimental Centauran device and scientist missing Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-74 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Aug 23 13:24:43 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - A highly classified scientific device from the Shalyaris Institute and that device's creator, a Centauran named Axirpolitafix, have been reported missing.Little is known about the device, code-named Moebius. The Centauran, a reputable scientist who has been with the institute for two centuries and has produced a dozen offspring who are pursuing the sciences as their own field of expertise, has never taken unannounced leave from the academy before. He had been scheduled to give a lecture next week on temporal physics. Ungstiri invasion survivors coming home tonight Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-75 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sat Aug 24 10:40:06 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar's office confirmed this morning that a Clawed Fist Fleet medical frigate will depart Lebal later today, bound for Ungstir.The frigate will carry more than 100 survivors of last year's Nall invasion of Ungstir who were taken prisoner - among them many women and children, and a handful of men.The frigate is expected to arrive on Ungstir at about 8 p.m. Concordance time. Ungstiri survivors return Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUGUST02-76 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Aug 24 22:07:35 3002 RESILIENCE: UNGSTIR - The word of the Nall Priest, Kula of Hatch Thomel, came true today with the landing of a Nall medical frigate on the Resilience landing field. A small honour guard of Militia soldiers and civilian Commisars were present to meet the ship, their formation mirrored by a similar guard of six robed Nall who were the first to make their way down the ship's ramp.Next, the first sight of the unbelievable made real. Ungstiri women, arriving from the ship, making their way from its alien interior onto the familiar landing of bay of the Rock, of home. They were followed by children - carefree, laughing, excitable. A heart-warming sight as they returned home, even stopping to play on their way out of the ship. Men followed them - their manner darker, touched by a depth of reality those children will hopefully never see. And finally, the crippled and disabled - those who may never fully heal from the horrors of war. Yet even amongst these there were smiles from the simple pleasure of being home, of being free.Across the landing bay, through the customs hall, the Commons and on through the city, the lost returned. There were smiles and celebrations as those who grieved last year were reunited with lost loves, jubilance and happiness for each meeting each name that must now be taken off the walls of Resilience. And yet, this is at best a bittersweet day. For each Ungstiri celebrating the return of a family member or a friend, tens more mourn the loss of this brief shard of hope. Although many will remember this day with warmth and gladness, many many more will remember it only with pain. For the scenes of joy now playing out through Resilience are far outnumbered by the scenes of sadness and despair of those who must now grieve afresh for the ones they prayed would be returned.--- Christine Tarkovsky, reporting for UIS. Nall priest reported dead Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-77 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sun Aug 25 01:22:31 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Kula of Hatch Thomel, who came to Ungstir last week with news of the surviving prisoners of war from the invasion of Ungstir in 3001 and saw to their return to the shattered world, has died.Sources on Nalhom tell INN that the priest died shortly before the Nall medical frigate was about to depart for Ungstir. However, the cause of death remains uncertain. E!RN: Lady Luck's Gambling Debt Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUGUST02-78 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Aug 25 17:12:33 3002 Antimone is not a happy bunny. It's actually a planet; a planet where funding and equipment for the military is running into problems, and a planet where the government is finding itself with too many variables to cope with. It's a planet of internal turmoil that, while on the outset may look as stable as Quaquan or Sivad (When applicable), has more problems than it cares for. And it's not afraid to admit it. Especially not to E!RN. Things are said to have started to go downhill just before the Drakarians paid a visit to the lavender planet, when public support and interest for the rag-tag military hit an all time low. Jury-rigged Civilian-Class transports and out of date fighters just weren't something to be impressed with, it seems, and many Timonae often opted to work for private security groups or even the Vanguard rather than enrol with the Antimone Militia and face off against an enemy that was often better equipped than them: The TLL. The arrival of the Drakarians to Antimone didn't help matters much. When faced with hiding out, getting off world, or the possibility of fighting against twenty-foot long Dragons with technology that ranks up there with Lem'ing and Kretonian standards, many opted to go for the first two options, resulting in an even lower officer pool. Though luck did bring a Drakarian Engine to their laps, this brave new chance to develop advanced technology proved less than a blessing when the Drakarians levelled the Valsho Military HQ it was stored in. The bill to rebuild the nerve centre of all Antimone Militia operations also going to the Antimone Government. So, all in all, fortune was not something Lady Luck has blessed upon her people as of late. In an effort to get standards of military quality back on track however, the Government of Antimone and her Military Leaders today announced major cutbacks and spending options that are soon to be undertaken. One of the main benefactors of this development is a sudden turn around in the decision to hire Mercenaries to fill in for the lacking Officer Pool. Though the Combined Holdings Private Military Force (CHPMF) were entered into a support contract one month ago, the Antimone Government has since terminated this contract, stating that the "Payment of thousand credits a week for doing nothing was not cost effective." Along with this, various Military Brass have been relieved of duty, including Major Zaahran Seran, who pledged his position in the Antimone Militia as head of Defence in an effort to persuade the Antimone Militia to give CHPMF a second chance after INN's highlight of CHPMF issuing of bounties proved to have detrimental effect upon Antimone's image, who has now been Honourably discharged from Military Servive. The money that had been set aside to support this contract for the next few years at 40,000 Credits a month will be used to re-equip existing Antimone Militia forces with state-of-the-art equipment, fund a faster construction of the Valsho HQ, and finance an overhaul of the fighter defence squadrons. It is also rumoured that the Antimone Government plans to soon reopen the route into the Valsho Peak mountain trail in an effort to promote more tourism onto the World, citing that "Casino's alone are not enough." It's estimated that the extra revenue will allow the Government to redevelop some of the more run-down areas of Valsho, and provide better social service funding and support for the unemployed, even to the extent of revamping the commercial and industrial sectors. E!RN personally looks forward to touring the beautiful natural wonders of the Valsho Peak, and can't wait to see happy bunnies bouncing around Valsho again. <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN: Antimone -=<>E!RN: Bunnies are Cute. Bug Princesses? Posted By: Roach Article: AUGUST02-79 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Sun Aug 25 23:54:31 3002 IKIKIR, ODARI - The Odarite Merchant Guild announced today that Odarite females would be allowed to leave the homeworld and associate with beings of other species for the first time.In a press release this morning, Press Secretary Y'ktat confirmed that a small number of so-called 'proto-queens' had been hatched and raised, their final maturation into adult queens chemically delayed to allow their participation in wider inter-species society. According to Y'ktat's written statement, the 'pQueens' had now reached a stage of growth somewhat analogous to young adulthood.No-one from the OMG was returning our calls today, but it is believed that the Guild plans to introduce the pQueens as emissaries of the homeworld colony queens in business dealings and interworld negotiations throughout known space. Prisoner killed Nall priest Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-80 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Aug 26 12:34:24 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Dimitri Innokentevich, brother of Ungstiri Ambassador Katya Innokentevna, killed the Nall priest Kula of Hatch Thomel as Ungstiri prisoners were being herded toward the waiting medical frigate on Lebal on Saturday.Innokentevich had fashioned a blade from a Lebalese stone called sidia, and he kept the blade hidden until he was passing Kula of Hatch Thomel. When he got his opportunity, Innokentevich stabbed the Nall priest through the eye and killed him. Innokentevich died soon after as other Nall priests avenged their fallen leader.Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar indicated that the Parallax would seek no further restitution from the Ungstiri: "Our priessssst fell, but sssso did the ssssoft thing who killed him. It issss in balanssssse." Slaughterhouse Slaughter Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUGUST02-81 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Aug 26 13:00:31 3002 From within a hidden basement complex within the Boromov castle, the last two pf Doctor Lorgnann's laaskavolk's were removed from their den and the Resilience ductwork system. A small group of Ungstiri workers and two offworld compatriots, under the direction of Riksavika Tsvetechsa, entered the hidden Boromov dungeon, and after a brief struggle had slain the beastsTheir actions were not without controversy.The explorations uncovered a suite of rooms beneath the Boromov Castle, which is currently undergoing renovations as a hotel and resort.The rooms appear to have been used for prisoner detention, interrogation, torture and execution. Forensic paleontologists and the Commisar Investigations Bureau are currently attempting to identify over one hundred bodies found within the suite's final chamber. Already rumors of the discovery of the Boromov Crime Syndicate artifacts are circulating, and that certain pieces have escaped the C.I.B. impound.As for the two remaining laaskavolks, their deaths may have well suited the chamber of execution. "It was an absolutely unnecessary thoughtless act of vengence." Forensic expert R.A. Lermentov spoke after the laaskavolk's autopsies. "The two creatures were adolescents, and examination of their stomach contents revealed that they had only preyed on the local rockrat population. Indeed, based on Miss Tsvetechsa's own observations their actions seem to have been limited to defending previously determined territorial boundaries. But it was her own medical report that caused us to question the laaskavolk's death. Such light wounds from a supposedly fierce predator. Both creatures were killed by a single shot to the head, at close range and without the typical wound forms one would expect from the fast moving chaos of a wild animal attack. That and both creatures showed signs of having been shot multiple times with stun level energy blasts. The obvious conclusion is that these rare and unique creatures were killed only after being subdued."The two adult laaskavolks are still being held in captivity, for eventual release in some manner of wild animal preserve. Experts in animal studies amd environmental biosystems from Quaquan are aiding in this research.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Furry stir at the Black & White Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-82 Reported To: SNN Reported On: sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 28 16:36:50 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - A Grimlahdi patron brought a wild cougar named Warrior into the Black & White Tavern on Tuesday night, causing a ruckus that wound up requiring a response from two Enaj Municipal Animal Control officers and five SHIELD police officers.The Grimlahdi, identified as Concordance Station ex-doctor Ry of Hatch Torth, upset at least one bar patron by bringing her rather intimidating pet cougar into the establishment, in violation of local ordinances against unpermitted wildlife in public facilities. When asked by EMAC officer Fitz Sneller to show proper documentation, Rytorth tried to pass off a permit from Concordance Station as valid authorization.During the confrontation with the patron, another EMAC officer with a tranquilizer rifle fired a dart meant for the cougar, but hit Rytorth's leg instead. The fast-acting drug toppled the Grimlahdi, and she fell directly on top of Warrior, crushing and killing the animal.The female bar patron and Rytorth were jailed on charges of disturbing the peace. Fines are likely to be levied against Rytorth for permit violations. Cop playing favorites? Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-83 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 29 23:45:18 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - Ry of Hatch Torth, the Grimlahdi menace who terrorized patrons of the tony Black and White Tavern in downtown Enaj earlier this week, has been released from custody of the city's police.Although the records of the case indicate Rytorth paid the bail, the report of Rytorth's release was filed by a SHIELD officer of some note herself, Jehane Lin. It is well-known that Rytorth and the officer in question are friends, and witnesses in the tavern earlier this week confirmed that Rytorth vowed to get turned loose with help from a friend "inside the department."SHIELD officials are expected to open an inquiry into the matter. At the very least, experts say, it is a conflict of interest for a police officer to provide help to friends that other citizens would not be likely to receive. Concerns growing about missing device Posted By: Brody Article: AUGUST02-84 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Aug 30 17:55:48 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Concerns among the academic minds at the Shalyaris Institute are growing now that it has been a week since the disappearance of a device known as "Moebius" and its creator, a scientist named Axirpolitafix.A speaker for the institute, Iyaalirimafel, said that it detected no deception in the emotions of Axirpolitafix before the scientist's disappearance. "The institute has no reason to believe that Axirpolitafix intends harm against the campus or any civilian population centers."Although that rather ominous comment drew further questions from the media, the speaker deferred further comments at this time. Category:News